


Its all nightmares , no saving

by Hype_girls



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gen, Nightmares, Other, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hype_girls/pseuds/Hype_girls
Summary: Magnus is sick
Relationships: Magnus Chase & Alex Fierro
Kudos: 4





	Its all nightmares , no saving

Magnus groaned   
Fuck he was tired   
He didnt ask for this , it wasnt his fault   
So why was alex looking at him like that . 

As magnus headed back into his room , he found alex sitting there ,”oh hey” magnus muttered . Alex handed him a drink . Magnus gladly drank it , he was grateful for it .   
Fuck , he couldnt help it , he staggered into alex and felt his eyes closing . Alex stroked his hair and kissed him . Magnus fell onto the bed and was finally at peace . 

He didnt know how long it had been , but he heard voices   
“ is he ok?” One of them said   
“ of course not “ another replied  
He felt a hand touch his head   
“My fuck hes cold “   
He opened his eyes and saw alex above him   
“Dont you dare talk or question why me and sam are in your room and 5Am , go back to sleep “ handing magnus his childhood teddy .   
Magnus coughed and pulled his covers up to his shoulders “its cold “ he whispered with a croak . His flannel fell of his shoulders and he whimpered . He closed his eyes and hummed the song his mum used to sing . Alex kissed him on the cheek and left . 

Magnus awoke the the morning to a scream . He looked around to see who was in his room and realised he had made that scream . He started crying , fuck fuck fuck , it was all going wrong , why was he such a mess .   
He didnt ask to be sick AND plagued with nightmares . He got ip and tried to walk but fell down almost immediately.   
Its all black   
No . Him . Loki , why was he here ? Who was that ? Fuck it was alex   
“ GET OF MY BOYFRIEND YOU-“   
“MAGNUS”   
His eyes flew open , he couldnt see , his hands flew to jack   
“Senor , i was - oh , oh , im not attacking these people”   
“Just do it Jack , please “ he begged   
“ their our friends!”   
Fuck


End file.
